


Daylight Breaks

by aliquantus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliquantus/pseuds/aliquantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not wise to encroach upon the territory of a higher blood caste, especially not as night turns to day. But with his domain between you and the quickest way home, and the suns rising on the horizon, the risk might be worth it. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daylight

You regret your choice to travel this way home tonight. A little, at least, in the back of your mind. It's slowly being beaten back by his repeated thrusts down your throat.

Equius Zahhak's domain is his, and he takes his boundary very seriously. His castle was constructed in his image and as such he took great pride in the sense of nobility it espoused. As one of the upper caste, Zahhak believed it to be his right to punish anyone who dared to violate his space.

But you thought that he wouldn't notice you if you slipped through quick enough. That his powerful reflexes wouldn't pounce on you if you were cunning enough. That you stood a slight chance of getting through this small shortcut towards home again before light broke over the horizon and you were doomed to its intense rays.

You were wrong.

"What are you doing here, lowblood?" he spat, crouched on your back holding your hands exceptionally tight with little more than a soft grip by his standards. His body felt ripped, the soft tension underneath his clothes pressing against you. "Do you have no respect for your superiors?" You offered him no response, partly because you knew not to talk back to a highblood, but mostly because he was blocking access to your windpipe.

He roughly unhanded you, before grabbing hold of your arm and dragging you within his sanctum. You were not quite sure of his intentions at the time, and although part of you wanted to fight, more of you knew how easily he could snap your arm like a twig. He reiterates this to you, with a cold voiced whisper: "I would advice you let this happen on my terms, lest I exact a harsher punishment on you. One you would be unlikely to survive."

It turns out that Zahhak reserved his own personal sadistic punishment for certain cases like this. Which is how you ended up in this situation, with a gigantic tentadick thrusting down your throat, and a tight grasp on your hair. You choke slightly around the wriggling cock as it pushes deeper into your body.

But, still, your resistance is waning and his dominance is overwhelming you. You would say you felt caught in his web, if that weren't more the nearby spider-troll's domain. He yanks your head away, slowly slicing a sharp fingernail down the side of your face. He may have drawn blood, you can't say for sure at the moment. Saliva breaks away between the two of you and slowly slides down along his length, some drops landing on the floor. You can hear him audibly tut at you in disapproval.

"Does the little lowblood princess know why she's being punished tonight?" he asks viciously. You hadn't noticed how prominent his fangs and broken teeth looked in his mouth, with the soft shades of natural light making them look even more frightful.

You manage to respond with a nod, or at least he relaxes his tight grip on your chin to allow that much. After your response, he trails his fingers down your exposed body. Removing your clothes was one of his first requests you obliged. There was a brief moment of resistance, but his teeth were at your neck in an instant, hot breath softly teasing your delicate skin. His whispered threat against your ear - "it would be wise to comply, lowblood" - sent shivers down your spine.

He had helped you remove them after that, being sure to lightly brush and tease all of the points that you knew made you shiver, and even some you didn't know you had. He had told you to spread yourself, too, so that he could examine you. This apparently meant he wanted to explore you, and his fingers explored all of your openings and plunged deep inside to judge their quality. "Satisfactory," was his only response.

But right now in this moment, he seems quite eager to continue with his planned enjoyment, pinning you down almost effortlessly with one hand before sitting down on you and playing painfully with one of your nipples, tweaking and pinching it slightly. "Then we'd best make sure that our little sweetheart here is thoroughly punished for her crimes against highbloods." The floor of his hive is cool against your back. It is in sharp contrast to Zahhak's own body, now flaring up in arousal, and indeed, a great deal of sweat.

From his sitting position on top of your chest, Equius Zahhak removes his singlet, the last piece of clothing he himself was wearing. "Comment on my beauty. Examine my muscles and compliment their exquisite nature, lowblood scum." You can tell this is another request you can't really refuse, not that you want to. His muscles are actually quite impressive, and you let him know your appreciation of them. "Good. Very good." He seems a bit entranced by your comments, and his cock twitches, now lying on your chest as well.

He spreads a finger across your face as he continues his assault, now upon your other nipple. "For a lowblooded scum, you certainly know your place. You are also not exactly hideous to look at either." You assume that's his attempt at flattery, though the situation right now doesn't really lie in his favour. If situations were a little better, perhaps you two would make a great kismesis. Small hip movements slowly spread your spit, already covering his thick cock from your previous actions, across your chest, as it writhes a little.

Keeping a firm hand on your arms, Equius slowly slides down your body. You can feel his dick sliding along your stomach as he descends. It seems like the next part is about to start. "Since you tresspassed in my domain," he begins, grinning and shuddering in depravity, "it only seems fitting you experience the same sort of tresspassing." And in an instant, with no preamble or expectation, Equius instantly forces all of his thick highblood meat deep within your opening.

And instantly pangs of pains shoot quickly through your body. You cry out in pain.

He seems to pause in place for a second, shuddering and perhaps contemplating the lewd nature of the act he is about to perform. Perhaps, in some act of kindness, he is also letting you adjust to his impressive size, even for a troll of his caste and stature. You feel a small wiggle deep within you where the tip of his tentabulge is excitedly quivering along with him. There is a soft pulsing of his deep blue blood running throughout his dick that you can feel as well.

As he slowly and agonisingly withdraws from you, he comes close to your face and breathes deeply again. You let out a small whine and he feels you quickly contract against him. The smile on his face becomes more malicious, though you're not quite sure how that's possible. "How utterly uncouth. You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?" Too lost in the feeling of his breath against your neck, you manage a soft whimper and a nod in response.

Suddenly again you are filled with an expansive amount of cock as his torso quickly connects with yours again. You can feel his exhale of delight as he explores your depths, though this time it is joined by one of your own. More long strokes continue as the two of you build towards orgasms. As the two of you draw closer and closer, he seems to be staring at you, examining you, judging you and your responses to his punishment. It seems more scathing than his initial assessment as well. For some reason, deep down, you hope he approves.

"I don't usually do this." Not a great start. "Highblood fluids are quite precious. But I'm willing to make an exception for such a blantantly disrespectful kitten like you. Besides," he starts, shuddering again slightly, "the thought of it is so positively... lewd." He grins widely, which scares you a little as his thrusts remain deep. "You have excelled tonight, too, so perhaps this little lowblood princess deserves a highblood prince's greatest reward." Between desperate, primal pants he manages to explain his intention, which frightens and arouses you. He plans to pail you, and fill your insides with his highblood seed.

Soon he finds himself reaching a climax, sweat pouring from his frame. You never really noticed it before, but the sweat seems to illuminate his muscles in truly beautiful way. Each thrust flexes his physique and you can see the soft changes in glow. Maybe there's something to this light thing, if only your species weren't so abject to it. You feel yourself reaching close to your own ending as he edges himself closer and closer, until finally you feel him bury himself deep into you and dig his nails deep into your shoulders.

All at once, the highbloods powerful eruption explodes deep inside you, filling you up quickly. He grunts and resumes a slower, but just as strong thrusting, aiming to push the viscous fluids even deeper inside you. Between deep gutteral moans he manages to continue to keep you in your place. "What a good... little kitten... servile, exactly like a lowblood should be." More and more of the fluid continues to fill you, a small amount trickling out around his hard cock still thrusting with hard, dedicated thrusts deep inside you. "Disappointing. Disgusting." He chides you in anger for not being able to contain it all, leading you quickly towards your own orgasm. You find your orgasm repeating with his derisive comments.

Soon, however, his deep thrusts cease and you can feel the troll cum deep inside of you coming to a stop. Equius's hands wrap around your legs as he slowly slides his dick out of your entrance. He raises your lower torso, leaving the cum with nowhere to go but deeper inside you. "You should be proud to receive this gift of mine, lowblood slut," he says, his words striking your heart with pangs of regret and more arousal. "Let it serve as a warning to you for future explorations."

You raise an eyebrow to him.

"Or an incentive," you reply.


	2. Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't seem to stay away from him, but an error of judgement on your part results in a secondary punishment this time. At least it gets you that sweet, sweet release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't really expect to write a second one but uhh  
> here it is i guess?? by 'popular' (read: at least 2 people) demand
> 
> i mean there is some handwavy canon stuff happening re: troll / human boobs? who knows that i guess is UP 2 U
> 
> enjoy! <3

Another night, another secret dash. This time, though, your intentions are less than pure. You approach the blueblood's hive, not heading towards home but instead away from it. You plan to get caught again. Even still you can feel the soft residual pains, one week on. The aching of your muscles, the soft throbbing of your insides begging to be taken, to be filled once again - they drive you to do desperate things.

And there is only one troll who can satisfy this urge.

You pause outside his hive, whirling back and forth, scouring the grounds in search of him. You stamp your feet a couple of times, and in the back of your mind you chastise yourself for thinking about how defiant you are on his turf, his land. You yell out, hoping for any sort of meagre sign that he knows you have returned. Your attempts at goading him out seem to be fruitless, however, and the long trek has left you tired. You slump to your knees on the cold, brown sand to catch your breath for a moment.

"Ah." You freeze instantly. The voice pierces through the still air and it even seems to drop the already cool temperatures another few degrees. "So the little kitten has finally exhausted herself. What a shame. I was enjoying the show." He is on you in an instant, crouching in such a way that your legs are pinned beneath you, his arms having already found yours. They slowly tease your delicate skin. "Did we not learn from last time, lowblood?" he asks, tilting your head back to face his disappointed scowl. You actually feel a pang of disappointment at having let him down. "No matter then. You are aware of the consequences of non-compliance, I need not remind you. Stand, and follow."

Equius Zahhak releases you, and walks towards the door of his hive, letting himself in and leaving the door open. You lay seated against the sands a moment longer, dumbfounded at his demand and still recovering from the shock. But this is a moment longer than he would like. "Now!" he yells. You shake yourself to your senses, and follow him into the depths of his house once more.

Inside, more of his interior becomes clear to you. The most striking feature, of course, is the myriad of majestic hoofbeast iconography blazoned everywhere. The dim candles, this time illuminated as if expecting your arrival, flicker across strong, unabashedly proud horse-creatures. It's a little much, but it suits the blueblood. He arrives at a corner of the room, seating himself at a rather ornate wooden chair. The soft velvet highlights are a deep cobalt like his blood. Equius spreads his legs and pats one of them. "Sit, lowblood."

You approach cautiously, eyeing him up. Slowly, you take a seat. "Spread, slut. You must be examined." Oh. His request. In the rush after leaving last time, head clouded in euphoric fog, you had forgotten his one demand for if you were to return. His hands slide along your thighs, and your eyes clamp shut, hands balling into fists. He pauses at your underwear. Equius tuts at you. "Now this really is disappointing, lowblood. Clearly, I expected too much of you." You blush bright red as his fingers slide under the thin fabric. He furiously rips it off you, and your voice catches in your throat in surprise.

His hands begin to roam the rest of you, testing and prodding, judging. "That makes two infractions - trespassing and disobedience." He grins, those fractured teeth bared in glee. "I hope you are prepared to pay for both." You are sure that he can feel the shudder that drips down your spine, mostly because his finger is trailing against it. His other hand is busy with your pussy, exploring deeply with powerful, thick fingers.

"Undo my shorts." Underneath your leg, you can almost feel the slight quivering of a tentabulge squirming beneath, eager to be freed. You carefully unbutton and open his pants, the cock quickly springing to life, writhing excitedly. In what seems to be an instant, Equius's hands are at your spread thighs, and with a quick throw and twist, you feel yourself falling... and being filled, fast. He wastes no time in piercing straight through to your deepest parts, and you feel yourself catch on his legs, the tentacle buried deep within you. You let out a cry but his hand is instantly on your mouth, his chest pressing against your back. "Quiet." Your voice cuts out.

His hands are again all over you, searching out points that make you squirm in his lap, twist and turn. He softly tickles under arms and under your neck, chuckling softly as pulling away allows him a new angle of penetration inside. His hand slides down from your mouth to pause at your throat, as he ever so slightly tightens around it. Your breath comes in pieces. Somehow he manages to not snap your neck in the process. You can feel his sweat start to increase, and you can smell the troll's strong musks that so intoxicated you last time.

This time, however, Equius seems much more focused on a part of your body that has been aching of late - your breasts. Since the last encounter, they had begun to feel ever so slightly heavier, with a soft, throbbing ache. Every wince and soft moan seems only to energise the blueblood as he begins slow, long, powerful thrusts with the ease only he and his impressive strength could achieve. "My exceptional little ragdoll," he whispers against your ear.

But he pulls back again, and you can feel his hands almost weighing up your chest. "But then again, there are some... incredibly lewd things that you do... that a ragdoll cannot." He raises an arm and gestures to Aurthour, his faithful lusus. You try and avoid the glance of the lusus, embarrassed at his presence during your punishment. Not skipping a beat with his thrusts, still at an easy pace with one arm fewer, he requests a device be brought back for use. When you hear it, your face turns pale, and then the brightest hue of red. The troll is shuddering beneath you in what you can only assume is pure bliss.

Soon, the lusus returns with an odd device on a tray. It seems to have two large plunger like holes, connected to some small rubber device. At the end of each plunger is a small bottle. But you didn't need to see it to be aware of your fate. You already knew what Equius had planned. "As I'm sure you're aware, lusus milk is quite an extravagant delicacy. But I also have some even more... peculiar tastes." You can hear him lick his lips, and for the first time you feel the cool air on your own sweat as your hair stands on end. The bulge deep within your body flicks at your sides in glee. "While punishment one is served below, punishment two tonight will be served... above."

It only takes a few clicks. Some straps are set in place and the rubber device, a bellow-like pump, is placed on a side table within reach of Equius. "My own design," he says, as if this statement makes you any less nervous. He clicks a button, which begins the motion of the pump. Another dial is turned, and the suction starts to build around your breasts. "So, lowblood, although you are disgusting and foul, and you have once again disobeyed me, take solace in the knowledge that your milk will make for an exquisite meal."

The slow pumping action is agonising on your breasts. To make matters more frustrating, the blueblood resumes his frantic fucking of your pussy, clearly enjoying the tightness once more. You feel like your nipples will burst soon, but suddenly a soft wave of relief and euphoria floods your mind. A small amount of milk starts to flow into the bottles below. You surprise yourself by letting out a soft moan, which only serves to excite Equius further. "Ugh," he spits, "what a filthy trashblood. You are enjoying this. How vile." You feel like you want to cover your face with your hands to hide your blushing, but as if he is two steps ahead, Equius pins your hands behind your back and pushes your ass down against his pelvis for deep, long thrusts.

With each pump action of the machine, the feeling of release and relief builds, and the attention your pussy is receiving from the huge tentacle dick only heightens those feelings. "Such a pleasant amount already. At least you are good for something." Each word strikes your heart, and you can't help but feel like you agree with him. What else are you good for but a place for his cock and a provider of his milk? He softly bites at your neck, clearly enjoying himself. You know he is leaving marks. Marks that show others you belong to him now.

Suddenly he pulls you deep. This time, it seems, he releases deep within you without warning, clearly excited at the prospect of pailing you a second time. There seems to be even more of his sticky blue cum this time, and at the angle you are sitting, it quickly finds its way down his shaft and onto the floor. More tuts of derision. "You will ensure that all of that finds it way inside you one way or another, princess," he cooly states, still deep within. "And I mean all. I will not be done until the last drop of milk is released from your rumble spheres."

Throughout the night, you release at least four jars of milk for the blueblooded troll. He switches you so you are forced to look on as he slowly drinks half of the first jar midway through the process, still with a hard bulge deep within. The sucking motions serve to heighten and prolong your orgasms as you release your own fluid all over Equius's cock, leading well into the rising of the Alternian sun.

"I will prepare a meagre bed for you. It is too dangerous to leave now. You will wait until tomorrow.

"At least."


End file.
